Sleepless Nights, Sleepwalking Sincerity
by Pete the Rock
Summary: TK has reflections of Mimi, prompting his predecessors to tell them of a hidden fact of four years ago.
1. Can't Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Summary: TK has reflections of Mimi, prompting his predecessors to tell them of a hidden fact of four years ago. Takimi.

_**Sleepless Nights, Sleepwalking Sincerity**_

_Chapter One: Can't Sleep_

* * *

_(Dream)_

_Seven kids with different monsters were sleeping on leaf-made beds, no blanket to keep them warm. Five boys and two girls were dozing. One was a brunette in a blue t-shirt, tan pants and bore goggles. By him was a small orange dinosaur. There was a redhead who was shorter than the brunette in an peachy button-down t-shirt and beige shorts. There was a pinkish mechanical ladybug that slept by him. A blue-haired boy was also snoozing to the calm sounds, while holding his glasses and wearing an Ivy League-styled wool shirt with grayish shorts. There was a redhead seal by that boy. Yeah, no kidding. That seal was a redhead. There were two blond boys who weren't really sleeping by each other. The older one was wearing a turtleneck sleeveless shirt, with blue jeans, while the younger was in a green t-shirt with white sleeves and a green hat with a blue jewel on it. Those two had creatures, themselves: a lizard with a wolf pelt hanging from the horn, and a winged orange piglet. One girl was a redhead in a blue helmet, yellow sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. Alongside was a pink bird with some blue feathered outlines. The last member was a blond/brunette mix, wearing a pink cowgirl ensemble, while a freaky plant-thing with a flower for hair or something slept beside her. The night looked as ordinary as any day. Suddenly, the cowgirl was coming out of her sleep...or so it appeared, as least. Her eyes, partially opened, had no appearance of consciousness. Her head was fixated on the small boy with the piglet. Unbeknown, even to her, she slouched over to the boy's bubble. What was going through her subconscious mind? Well, nothing really. Was she sleepwalking? Not that far of a trip. "TK..." she softly, sweetly whispered. She wasn't going to kill the little boy, was she? She knelt down to her knees, over the boy's body. Like a feather, she laid down, inches of space between their heads. "TK..." She lifted her head and mid-section, and leaned over the boy's face. Without realizing it, she gave the young boy a kiss on the lips...which she didn't want to separate from his._

* * *

_(Reality)_

A blond boy snapped awake, shooting his body from beneath the blanket. His rapid breathing showed panic from whatever that he was dreaming about. Quivers rattled the mattress almost off the bed frame. He snatched his face, stressed from the plagued his mind. As he struggled to get what he dreamed up, a stir caused him to look at a lump in his blanket. He unraveled the blanket, only to discover the piglet from his vision. "Geez, TK, you don't need to flip out every time you have a bad dream," it argued. TK? That was the same name that the kissing girl spoke out. Was he really going through a bad dream?

"Why do you think I'm having a bad dream?" TK softly protested. "I'm not even sure if it _is_ a dream." Well, if it wasn't, then what would it be?

"TK, don't get so paranoid about it." Paranoid? TK shuffled out of bed, and entered a closet.

"Patamon, you should know that I've been able to work better with paranoia and superstition. Besides, the thing I should worry more about is Davis making irrational thoughts about getting into Kari's pants without Tai watching over her. He may be the leader, but I don't wanna give everything away on hindsight." Seriously, TK? Patamon stayed firm on the subject.

"So, what is it that you're dreaming about?" TK, coming out with a Gilligan's fishing cap, green long-sleeve shirt with yellow streaks from underarm to hip, and tan khakis, thought through his sequence of visions.

"I know it sounds silly, but I imagine that we're sleeping those four years ago, before we found out about Kari being a Digidestined. In the middle of the night, Mimi would wake up, or it would seem, and would sleepwalk into my bed. I've had moments in which she'd wrap her arms around me, sleep with me back-to-back, but this time, she..." He paused, not wanting to make Patamon think he wanted an affair with this Mimi. However, Patamon thought something bad happened to him.

"So it was a bad dream, after all? She suffocated you?" Wrong train of thought, piggy. Still, TK reclined to keep silent. He walked out of an apartment building door.

"TK, you're going early, again?" an older female noticed.

"Yeah, Mom," he answered. "If Kari or Davis stop by, tell them I've gone ahead."

"Okay, dear. Careful out there." With that, TK and Patamon got out of the complex, and on their way to their destination. They arrived at a school, where the two entered a room of computers. Was TK going to check his e-mail? He sat at a computer, and gone to work. That's when a screen popped up. It had an overview of a landscape, which showed no useful or useless activity.

"The digital world's in good shape. No distress signals." After a few minutes, he shut the computer off. The computer was off, but TK still had his head in his dream. That moment...Mimi giving TK a kiss. 'Why am I still thinking about her? Is it about her? Is she the reason my sleep has been hampered?' His train of thought was so dead-set on Mimi, concentration was deterred greatly. That's when doors slid open. That broke TK from his fogged-up head. He turned to a female with lavender hair in a scrunchy. She wore glasses and had a red bird by her side. She was in street clothes, so that didn't confuse anyone.

"Morning, TK," she greeted.

"Yolei. You startled me." Yolei wasn't too overtaken with his reply. TK was surprised to see his friend at school at this hour. "What are you doing here so early?" Yolei had a reason, but wondered about TK.

"I should be asking you the same question." Her bird volunteered to voice the reasoning behind Yolei's visit.

"It was Yolei's turn to monitor the digital world," it beaked. "Your turn was suppose to be tomorrow." TK did the quick look, and probably cheated on Yolei. Apologetic, he felt ashamed for taking Yolei's turn.

"I did check and there's no malicious activity, if it saves you time," he admitted. "Sorry, Yolei, Hawkmon." Yolei sensed something in TK's speaking. He didn't sound energetic, or anything with too much motion.

"Is everything okay, TK?" she questioned. TK held his tongue, not willing to allow Yolei to be in fear of any sort of rebuttal. Patamon was not so tight-lip.

"It's those dreams of Mimi, he's been having for the past week," it informed. Yolei bit her lip in concern. What reason did she have for this reply?

"Why Mimi?" TK shrugged his shoulders, unsure on how to answer something of this matter. It wasn't like Yolei or the two winged creatures had an answer for themselves to let TK be clued in. "Did you have feelings for Mimi?" TK shrugged again. No sure way of replying. "Did she have feelings for you?" It was like Yolei wasn't getting the message. Finally, he snapped with a vicious verbal response.

"Look, I don't know!" he shouted. "How much more clear can I be?!" His shout frightened the female and the creatures to the bone. She had to have listened to him, now.

"TK..." TK almost immediately realized that his reaction was scaring her to retreat, if not death. He switched his behavior from anger to regret in seconds.

"Sorry." Hawkmon compiled TK's behavior as one who was touchy with a topic such as this.

"I'm surprised that Mimi seems to be on your mind, let alone for the past several days," it cawed. He wasn't assisting the matter at hand. Yolei had to put her bird in its place.

"You're not helping, Hawkmon," she murmured. She turned back to TK, wanting to know more about the unusual dreams. "Have you told Kari about this?" That one, TK felt he needed to answer.

"No, and I'm not sure if I want to," he arrogantly complied. "She doesn't appear in them, and that's possibly the reason why." Not really a good reason, Yolei had to be thinking. To her, TK was hiding the troubles from other friends who could help him. "Probably, because my dream takes place during the first adventure before Kari was found to be a Digidestined." Yolei had a clue. She slumped into a deep thought process. TK knew that she was an intelligent girl, but Hawkmon felt, as though, TK deserved to be blamed for this state of bewilderment.

"Good work, TK," it sighed. "You've put her mind over the edge with your dream." Could you really blame TK for this? That's when Yolei came up with an answer.

"It's about Mimi, right?" she opened. TK bobbed a nod. "Before Kari?" Another nod. "Have you had a chance to talk to Matt about this?" It was the 1,000 questions again.

"No, he's been busy with his band to talk," he denied.

"Try talking to Izzy or Joe, after school. They might know something about this." TK listened, believing that Yolei was onto something alright.

"I will. Sorry to trouble you like this." Relieved, Yolei accepted his apology as if cleansed of sins he may have commited.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Plenty from your expression. TK left the room, leaving Yolei with Patamon and Hawkmon. "I think Mimi's dreaming of him, at this moment." The two creatures rose eyebrows, not sure to get Yolei's sudden logic.

"Apparently, friends are to poke fun behind others' backs," Patamon belatedly answered her rhetorical question.

"Interesting enough that you waited for him to depart, before saying that," Hawkmon added with a shrug. Yolei felt that the backtalk was a bit outrageous.

"Hey, I heard that!" she snapped. Those two wanted her to hear their remarks. Hours passed as TK attended classes. Thoughts of the dream lingered in his head even as he tried his best to ignore the main details, if not the entirety. After school, he walked over to a coffee shop downtown, alone, and sat at a patio table. Was he waiting for someone?

"TK!" a male called out. TK heard and turned to where it came from. There was a blue-haired teen, with glasses, in a green school uniform that came by. Was this who TK was waiting for?

"Joe, thanks for meeting me," he greeted as Joe sat at the table. "Sorry about meeting you like this." Joe didn't seem to mind that setback.

"We're Digidestined. No reason to act sympathetic about meeting one another." TK was ready to get down to business. "So, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah. It's about Mimi." Joe braced for what TK was bringing out. "I was having dreams that it was four years ago, even before Kari came to light. Each night for the past week, I dreamed that Mimi would somewhat wake up and sleepwalk over to my bed, and sleep with me, not Matt, not Tai...not even you. And just recently...I had her embrace a kiss onto my lips." Studying, Joe listened with intent to respond. When he heard the word "kiss," Joe smiled, like he knew a secret that he wanted to uncover.

"TK, my friend, you're not having a dream." He was asleep with he had this. How could his dreams not be dreams? "You see, you're reliving a vision from those four years ago." A vision of the past? Did...did this mean? "Mimi was, in fact, your first kiss." TK was distraught. This whole time, he was watching moments of his past with Mimi's subconscious comfort on his younger self. If this was true...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Subconscious Walk

_Chapter 2: Subconscious Walk_

They say that when you share something to another person, like feelings for someone, it would usually take the weight off of your shoulders. However, when Joe told TK about Mimi being his first kiss, it had the opposite effect. Before meeting with Joe, TK had dreams of his past when he was a young lad. Mimi would rise from her makeshift bed and sleepwalk over to TK, only to snuggle alongside him. It turned out that those dreams were not dreams. Visions, described by Joe, told TK that Mimi had been so close to him, even Yolei couldn't make sense of the situation. TK was distraught. His first kiss was at least four years old, and it wasn't who he believed would be a worthy candidate. "Why?" he gasped. "Why her?" Joe knew that it was quite a surprise for TK to take.

"It is pretty difficult to believe," Joe murmured. "But keep in mind that I did possess the Crest of Reliability, so you know that I'm speaking the truth." It was tough, and he didn't want to accept the fact that Mimi was his first smooch.

"I don't understand. How could Mimi be my first kiss?" To Joe, it was a deeper. "I mean, I would've expected her to be with you or Matt or Izzy, not me." A _lot _deeper, and he was willing to let TK know the details.

"Listen, if finding out that Mimi was your first kiss, then the whole story, though honest, will be rather devastating." There was a story behind TK's first kiss? Guess it was more than Mimi seeing TK and planting one lip-to-lip, the end. As if things weren't already tough for TK, someone else wanted in on this mysterious peck.

"What's this about a story that's devastating?" wondered a girl. TK and Joe turned to a brunette girl wearing a beige beret, white sleeveless shirt with a flower imprint, and a pink skirt. Both boys knew her, sound and body.

"Oh, hey, Kari," TK welcomed. "What are you doing here?" Kari found a chair by TK, and sat down.

"I was going shopping for new clothes, when I saw the two of you, and got curious. So, what's today's topic?" TK was too much of a good friend to Kari, he bit his lip about the issue of Mimi. Joe wasn't so quiet about it.

"I was going to talk about Mimi's interest in TK," Joe unveiled. Kari grew interested with this, but TK felt the jig was up.

"Mimi?" Joe nodded.

"This was before we knew of our purpose of being Digidestined, less knew you were one, yourself. Heck, it started at the camp before anything big were to happen." So, here came a flashback of TK's first kiss...and Kari's heart ready to join the Titanic. But before that, a waitress stopped by their table.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked. The three wanted to make their orders.

"Yeah, a tall mocha, please," Joe ordered.

"Oolong tea for me, please," Kari placed.

"Carmel iced coffee, thanks," TK suggested. The waitress jotted down the orders.

"I'll have them ready in five," she advised before leaving. Now, what about that flashback?

* * *

_(Flashback/Joe's View)_

_It started when we all arrived at camp...well, everyone but Kari. You were sick when the camping trip took place. We did get to meet each other, including Sora, Izzy, Tai...but when Mimi saw you, TK, and Matt, she realized that you two were brothers...from the outside, at least. However, during camp activities, Mimi noticed that Matt was showing quite some distance from you. That was when she believed that she needed to step in. In other words, TK, you and Mimi became fast friends. She would tell me later on, she acted like a big sister to you from the start. Before that mysterious snowstorm hit the campsite, it looked like the two of you were inseparable, more than you and Matt. When we entered the Digital World for the first time, Matt acted the big brother part, but Mimi still wanted to stay close to you. That's when, during the second week together, she began to suffer a mild case of insomnia, which led to _somnambulism, _or the simpler term, sleepwalking._

_(TK's View)_

_So, Joe, what you're saying is, Mimi's care for me made her rather overprotected?_

_(Joe's view)_

_Well, that was the initial thought. The ones who saw Mimi's bizarre behavior were Agumon, Biyomon and Palmon. They'd keep me informed on what Mimi did those nights. I was, to say the mildest, shocked about Mimi going after you like that. I had to verify what exactly was going through Mimi's head. So, one night, I volunteered to guard watch. When I saw nothing out of the ordinary, I thought that the Digimon were joking, so I tried to sneak in a few snores, when I heard Mimi muttering your name. That woke me and made me look in your direction. That's when I saw her giving you your first kiss._

_(Kari's view)_

_Oh my gosh! Mimi kissed TK, while he was sleeping?_

_(Joe's view)_

_That's right. I was flabbergasted, not believing that Mimi would choose someone younger than herself to kiss, other than probably Izzy, but it was a surprise that I wouldn't forget. Later on, after we acquired you and Gatomon, Kari, and split apart, did Palmon confront me and Mimi about her habits. With the evidence verbally strewn, Mimi told me about her moments with TK and told me about her disorder. That was when she dropped the bombshell: she wanted you to be her little brother. Needless to say, surprise was my only reaction._

_(End Flashback) _

* * *

TK was expressing the same thing. All this time, Mimi had been treating him like a big sister. "This is...all so sudden..." Not even Kari wanted to believe the tale. TK couldn't help but feel remorse to Kari with this new information. "I'm very, very sorry, Kari. I bet you and Davis may be together." Davis? Kari didn't really look like the name was good.

"Oh, please," she jealously snorted. "I'd rather go out with Ken or Michael or even Willis. I wouldn't go out with Davis, even if he is the last boy on Earth or the Digital World." Oh, this author had already found a good match with Kari, but that's not important right now. Joe laughed at how Davis had to be feeling if he had heard that. He got himself straight, before readdressing the issue.

"So, TK," he barked. "Now that you've heard the truth, and that your dreams relapsed around her, do you have any options?" TK thought about it. What did he want to do?

"TK, if you want to see Mimi, it's okay. I won't be angry about it. I promise." Given her word, TK wanted to get his mind on track. Seeing Mimi may resolve his state of mind.

"All right," he voiced. "I've decided. I want to go to America and talk to her." So, he wanted to go and see Mimi about his dreams and see her true feelings. There was something else, which would explain him turning to Kari. "If it's okay with Tai and yourself, would you like to join me?" Kari smiled, saying that she would be happy to join TK in traveling to see Mimi.

"Absolutely," she accepted. "It's a Digidestined in New York, and I bet she'd be happy to see you." Satisfied, TK wanted to get ready for the upcoming trip. That night, TK was getting luggages stuffed, while Patamon watched with interest to understand his plans.

"Thanks to that talk with Joe, my head's clearer than water." Patamon was glad to see TK acting more of himself, but wondered about his plans.

"It's actually great that you want to talk to Mimi about the past," he praised.

"I know, doesn't it?" Finally done packing, TK decided to get to sleep, but a beep caused him to look at a silver hand-held device. "My D-terminal. Wonder if Kari's telling me about Tai's reaction?" He opened his D-terminal, which had an e-mail from Kari.

"TK-TAI'S GIVING ME THE OK. MEET YOU AT THE AIRPORT IN THE MORNING!-KARI"

"Guess we'll be seeing Kari and Gatomon, tomorrow," he announced. Patamon got joyous from the news. With all things pointing upward, TK relaxed and fell asleep. The next morning, TK and Patamon waited inside the airport...one, for the flight to New York and two, For Kari and this Gatomon. They wouldn't be waiting long. Kari came by, with a white cat, wearing yellow claw gloves and a ring on its tail...and drinks. "Kari, Gatomon, you made it." She giggled as she handed a cup to TK.

"I thought the flight was at 7:40, until Tai told me that it was departing at 9:00," she confessed a mistake. No big deal. They had time.

"Yeah, I should have let you know on that part." Gatomon was intrigued that TK was going through with seeing Mimi about the reoccurring dreams.

"I'm surprise that Mimi had feelings for you," the cat purred. "Then again, how Joe described the situation, it makes some sense. I felt the same way being on the tail end of Wizardmon's care." TK knew about Gatomon's past, since he was told of it. Suddenly...

"Flight 865, Pacific Air flight Tokyo International Airport to John F. Kennedy Airport in Albany, New York, United States of America, boarding at Gate 17," an announcing system echoed. Their flight had arrived.

"That's our cue," Patamon believed. "Although, it would've been quicker with the Digital World." It would've? Really?

"Patamon, first, we would get in, close the terminal from that spot and wait for who knows how long before the terminal to Mimi's home would open," Kari sighed. So, it would've been a hit or miss. Either way, the four got to the gate and boarded the plane. America, they were coming...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The New York Minutes

_Chapter 3: The New York Minutes_

* * *

The plane was landing on the runway after it's crossing of the Pacific Ocean. It rolled toward the airport, which was labeled "JOHN F. KENNEDY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT." So the plane had arrived. "Flight 865, Pacific Air flight Tokyo International Airport, Japan to John F. Kennedy Airport in Albany, NY, USA, has landed," an announcing system echoed. "Please take all belongings with you as you exit this vehicle, and thank you for choosing Pacific Air. Enjoy yourselves in America." TK and Kari, along with Patamon and Gatomon, got off the plane and into the airport. The mission: Mimi. They had crossed over the Pacific, and much of the US to confront her with something like this. TK was starting to show hesitant behaviors. Butterflies in his stomach about seeing Mimi? They got their bags and proceeded out the door...well that was the plan, when...

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this," TK frowned. Ready to meet Mimi and address the issue? Was TK backing down from wanting to go and confront her? They came to America for that reason.

"Let's not get cold feet, already," Kari tried to reason without a hint of scold. "We didn't come across the big waters for you to retreat." Patamon and Gatomon seemed to have shared some of TK's concern. However, it turned out not to be the case. TK was staring at the men's restroom.

"That's not exactly the reason. I think the in-flight meal's coming back in the worst way." In-flight meal? TK bolted to the restroom, where...it must have been something he ate on the way.

"I thought that salad was a little spoiled," Gatomon suspected. "Glad I chose the bottled water." That would've been a better choice, coming from the regurgitating sounds from the restroom. After his little stint in the restroom, clearing out all the poisons from the salad, TK, Kari and the Digimon left the airport. After a ride on a city bus, the two were in the midday suffocating crowds of middle Manhattan. So many buildings, skyscrapers, businesses...New York had it all. TK saw a hot dog stand, feeling a bit hungry. Kari decided to warn him about eating since his ejection of the salad.

"You sure you want to eat so soon?" TK didn't think anything was wrong with a bite to snack.

"Why not?" TK thought verbally. "The bad lettuce is out of my system. The dogs can't be any worse." Don't be so sure. Undeterred, TK got to the vendor. "Three, please."

"Coming right up," the vendor happily snarled. "A buck-fifty." TK handed the vendor $2 as the hot dogs were placed in buns. Then, the exchange. "There you go." Kari sighed, almost wanting a repeat of the airport scene.

"Just in case..." she scorned lowly as she pointed to a street-side garbage can. The vendor shook his head, like she just happened to be overreacting to something that shouldn't be voiced so harshly.

"It's nothing to be worked up about. I check the dates on my dogs, everyday, before I sell them to these fine New Yorkers." TK and Patamon ate their fill of hot dogs and with the girl and cat in tow, proceeded on. As they moved toward their meeting with Mimi, TK began to reflect on the visions that got him here...and what might occur when they see each other again.

'I don't think she'll remember what happened those four years ago,' he pondered in thought. 'Even worse, from Joe's memory, she was sleepwalking to me. That might complicate matters. Then again, he did say that she cared for me, supposedly more than Matt.' Patamon noticed his partner was in such deep thought. About time to snap him out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" it spoke up. TK burst out of his train of thought. Knowing from Joe's points, Gatomon had a pretty good idea on what was TK's mind.

"I think I know what it is," the cat purred. "Knowing that it's been four years since TK and Mimi worked on the same page, less the incidents of her sleepwalks, Mimi would have no recollection of those moments. Heck, it wouldn't be a surprise if she doesn't have the same feelings that Joe claimed she had that long ago." TK was in dismantled awed. Gatomon was on the mark...and TK...

"What the heck are you, a Digimon or a psychiatrist?" he groaned. Ever think it would be both?

"Hey, don't blame me if I can read the eyes of the beholder." Proceeding on, only to stop again, TK spotted a pay phone. They could contact Mimi, and see if she was home.

"Let's call her up," Kari suggested. "If she's not home, we can probably catch her shopping." Someone was listening. They get to the phone, inserted quarters, and dialed a number. Ring tones echoed from the receiver. Five rings...six rings...seven rings. No answer.

"No one's answering," TK told. Maybe something happened at the residence.

"Maybe, they're still sleeping, or out on the town." Perhaps. Now what?

"Not to sound like a rude Digimon, but let's check her place, anyway," Patamon offered. That would be, but the phone's not coming off the hook. Left with no other option...hold on...

"TK?" someone called out with a rather southern accent. "Kari?" The visitors turned heads to the female voice, eying a pink-haired mid-teen girl wearing a pink blouse and jeans. By her...that same plant creature from TK's dream. Was this Mimi? TK and Kari...looked like it was.

"Mimi, there you are," Kari gladly sighed. Well this was a sight. This was the same girl who sneaked a kiss on TK the four years prior?

"This is unexpected. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have the spare bedrooms prepared." Just wait until she heard the reason of the visit. The group could finally rest the story of the four-year ordeal. "So, what's the occasion?" TK could speak up, explain the past...but he became hesitant, and this time, the hot dogs couldn't be to blame, unlike the salad.

"Well...you see..." he stuttered nervously. "It's...like this..." With all the fear-sweat that dripped from his youthful head, his blond hair could runoff of it, leaving his hair white and his clothes a shimmy yellow. Kari and Gatomon knew that he was trying not to forgo the possible outcome.

"Come on, TK," Gatomon growled. "Let it out." For insurance purposes, she leaped and smacked TK in the back of the head. That was a good stamp.

"Ow! Easy, Gatomon!" That should get him straight. He faced Mimi, again. "It's about four years ago." Mimi acted perplexed. Did she forget about those four years ago?

"Before the Dark Masters?" she guessed. Maybe not.

"That's right." Mimi went into deep thought, and it looked like she was about to recall everything that happened...

"Nothing comes to mind." AH! In true Japanese animated fashion, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon and the plant collapsed in dismantled dismay. All that suspense and...poof! Nothing.

"Mimi, how could you do that to us?" the plant groaned. That plant must have been another Digimon.

"Do what, Palmon? I don't know what's going on." She sounded honest, but come on!

"Gatomon, how did you know she wouldn't remember?" TK gasped. Wait...weren't you the one who thought that she'd forget?

"Look who's talking," Gatomon groaned. Mimi, seeing her friends still down in disbelief, had to see a way to help the four.

"How about we get to my place, see about what's this deal about the four years ago?" she offered. TK and Kari shot looks, but agreed to Mimi's idea. This would set up the bizarre chain of events. What would happen in the upcoming chapter?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...(Sorry if this was a short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise.)


	4. Hope Caught Defenseless

_Chapter 4: Hope Caught Defenseless_

* * *

What...a...mansion. Who knew that in a quiet suburban neighborhood in New York was a quaint mansion. Even more, Mimi lived there. After reuniting with TK, Kari and their Digimon, the group voyaged to Mimi's home. Still wondering about what happened four years ago, TK decided to hang around, see if anything would jog her memory of her close encounters with him. Mimi claimed to have no such recollection of being around TK, thinking that those so-called dreams he had were dreams, much to the disagreement of Joe, still over in Japan. Going inside the mansion, Mimi looked around, wanting to know if anyone else was there. "Mom, you home?" she called. "TK and Kari came to visit!" No response. Was she at work? Shopping? Business meeting? Wait, that's the same thing as work. Friends, maybe?

" Didn't your mom say she had errands to run?" Palmon voiced. What errands? Mimi believed that her mother had errands to run. She believed that she'd be home by now.

"All it was were groceries, nothing big." They proceeded into the building and made themselves at home. "I'll go make something to eat." Eat? More food? Mimi, make sure you check the dates of the products. TK seemed to have recovered from the bad salad during the flight over. Guess the hot dogs helped eased his stomach. Even with her whimsical joy flowing on every step to the kitchen, TK wanted to know her emotions about him.

'Mimi, what are you hiding?' he thought. 'Did you not have feelings for me?' Tough to get, TK? Mimi seemed rather truthful about not having any idea about her past. Patamon felt the tenseness stiffen on his partner's nerves.

"Calm down, TK," he voiced. "Let it all come out slowly. That way, you won't startle everyone so terribly." Thanks for the rhyme, Patamon. Broken out of his train of thought, TK harshly gazed at his winged friend.

"Dealing with Ken was a lot easier than this." Patamon seemed to agree with that piece of information.

"That's true." From the dilemma in the process, we couldn't agree more. The guests moved to the dining room table, and ate the dinner that Mimi made.

"Thanks for the meal!" the group praised. Mimi seemed joyous for the compliments received, thus smiling to the world. Okay, to her visitors. Being a proper guest, or trying, Kari plotted a plan to get TK and Mimi alone.

"I'll go wash the dishes," she played as she grabbed the dirty plates. She thought that by using a polite ploy, she could have TK and Mimi alone for the discussion of the past. Just as Kari got to the kitchen, Mimi, unknowingly following Kari's plan, thought back to when TK opened the question about those four years ago.

"So, what's this about four years ago that you wanna bring up?" she asked. TK had to believe that Mimi had to have some memory of the past. Starting from scratch, he thought beginning with his visions would help.

"You see, all of last week, I've been having dreams about what happened during the first adventure," he voiced. "I've had nights which you wandered onto my bed. It doesn't sound strange, until your body began to cuddle alongside me. It didn't really get too much of my attention, until I had one in which you were over my body, giving me a kiss in the lips. When I told Joe about this, he said that those dreams were not dreams, and that he told me this: you were my first kiss." Mimi listened with intent, following word for word from her young friend. Huddled around the corner, Kari watched, hoping that Mimi would have some sort of idea on the discussion.

'If this doesn't stir Mimi's past, TK better have a trump card on hand,' she minded. Somehow, Mimi couldn't fathom being TK's first kiss.

"How is it, I'm your first real kiss?" she questioned. It was a rather hard intake, and Mimi was no exception to that fact. "If it was Matt or Joe, I don't know, maybe Tai, I would take it in stride. For you to be my first kiss is more difficult to believe." How did you think TK felt when he heard about it being true?

"I had that same disbelief. Even more that you were in a subconscious state when you did give me that kiss." Subconscious state, or sleepwalking, to be precise. Mimi became horrified of this development. It could be the reason that Mimi wouldn't be able to recall the moment she smooched the blond. For Mimi, hearing the words, "subconscious state," had her going into another moment of deep thinking. Let's hope she doesn't do the same thing as last time.

"That could be the reason I didn't recall those moments. For me to do all that without proper acknowledgement is rather understandable since I had no control over my body, like I was a puppet to a sick individual for shear enjoyment." Whoa...that would hinder some people. TK was proof.

"The way you said that...scared me. However, you've got a point about you, not remembering too much of the past." Mimi felt shuttered for those items that TK shared from Japan. She wanted to drop the subject and move on with everything to the future.

"TK, listen. I...I don't want to get in between yours and Kari's relationship. I'm sorry that you came to New York for answers to those visions, and that I wasn't able to provide them for you." From her tone, Mimi just wanted to remain friends with TK and Kari, not interfering in any love life that may be betwixt within the team. Hearing her confessing, TK didn't think of it as a big deal.

"Relax. Kari and I are just really good friends. Even if we were committed to each other, I don't wanna lose touch to friends like Kari or yourself." Aw, that was thoughtful. Mimi smiled in heartfelt relief. If there was any reason Kari smiled to what TK spoke out, being in contact with good friends was a good thing. She re-entered the dining room, drying off her hands with a washcloth.

"Well, dishes are done," she sighed.

"Thanks, Kari," Mimi smiled. The group continued to chat until nightfall. Tired bodies asunder, TK, Kari and Mimi were ready for some sleep. The Digimon still had some energy from all that played out today. Palmon and Patamon were still chatting about some things that were going on between themselves. Soon enough, they tuckered from all the talking, ready to join their partners in the hay.

"Well, we might need to get some rest, since our round trip back home arrives in the afternoon," Patamon displayed the plans. They made it up the staircase, when a door crept open. Palmon and Patamon turned to the sound, watching and wondering. Suddenly, Mimi, in a faded silky pink nightgown, groaned as she wained out of a bedroom. Palmon and Patamon eyed her, as she swayed back and forth down the hall. She was walking like someone doing a field sobriety test for an officer on a DUI stop...and the suspect was two, maybe three times the legal limit of alcohol intake. Her glassy eyes-look had the plant and pig creatures suspect that she downed some sort of intoxicant to help her sleep...which would not bode well for her parents. She strolled, where Patamon saw a door she was fast approaching. "That's TK's borrowed bedroom." Was this a case of the past, catching up? Anticipation filled the thoughts, hoping that it wasn't the case.

"This cannot be good," Palmon feared. She continued...passed that door. The Digimon sighed in relief. Then, she opened a door, and entered inside. "She had to go to the bathroom." That was anti-climatic. After a few minutes, she came out with the sound of the toilet being flushed of its disposal. All that for nothing. She walked back to her recent room, more stable on her feet. Thinking that it was just a false ruse, the two creatures broke and entered their partners' rooms, calling it a night...which was far from over. Later that night, Patamon was sleeping on a chair, a good position to keep an eye on TK, who appeared to have no shirt on. The door was jarred a creak. Without warning, the door creaked. The sound startled Patamon to alert-mode. As he opened his eyes, there was Mimi, again. Her eyes were closed, but she moved to the bed and the sleeping TK. It _was_ happening. Mimi was sleepwalking.

"TK..." she quietly muttered. "TK..." She slowly, stalkingly swept her feet along the carpet, closing in on TK. Her subconsciousness crawled her way to TK's side, in which she plopped herself on his bed, softly. A little annoyed, TK didn't realize that Mimi was about to mount him, while Patamon could only watch in horror and blasphemy. Oh boy!

"Patamon, don't act so hyper," he weakly complained. Mimi was on all fours, over the sleeping blond. Unaware of her body's position, she rested her hand on his chest, so firm, TK still believed, though not wary of the issue, that Patamon was horse-playing. "Knock it off, it's the middle of the night." Trying to wonder what Patamon was doing, TK slowly opened his eyes...to the crisis at hand. There was Mimi, as she flopped on the bed...ever so gently. She was leaning in, wanting to give TK some loving. He panicked. This was what happened four years ago...only, he's seeing it for the first time. "You've got to be kidding." He clasped her shoulders, halting her from further approach. He was tired, and his strength was failing him. 'What can I do? Can I try to slap her awake? No, I'm too nice for that.' TK had to do something. "Mimi! Mimi, wake up!" Calling her name wasn't working. Now what? 'I gotta do something.' That's when he tried a clamp. He wrapped his arms around Mimi's arms, pinning them to her torso, and pulled her down, like a bear hug.

"TK..." She began to fight off the hold. Having her arms pinned was quite a challenge. That's when she began to realize that she couldn't move. Her eyes were opening to quite a fright. "What's going on?" She turned her awakened head to TK, holding onto her for dear life. "TK?" When TK saw her eyes, he believed that she came to. He loosened his grip, but Mimi was wondering a few things, like how she was with TK. Finally, TK and Mimi were eye-to-eye. "What the heck is going on?" TK was breathing heavily, not sure about her actions.

"That's what I like to know." As they were calming down, Patamon approached the two, ready to report what he saw.

"Mimi, you were sleepwalking, again," it spoke out. That much was obvious. As if she was shocked, she couldn't believe the fact that her sleepwalking led her to TK...again, like those four years ago. What was going through her mind? Why were her sleepwalks targeting TK? There had to be a reason, but what? What was the reason?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	5. Weak Sleep, Weird Sincere, Wild Snore

_Chapter 5/Final: Weak Sleep, Weird Sincere, Wild Snore_

* * *

Sleepwalking? Again? They say old habits die hard. They forgot about the duration of a habit's memory. Mimi sleepwalked into TK's room in the middle of the night. This hadn't happened for four long years. The lucky thing was that TK saw the fast approaching lips of Mimi before they touched his lips. Just imagine if they did meet, and the position that she was in, if Mimi would've gone much farther. No folks, this story's rating won't change on behalf of the incident. Both TK and Mimi, along with Patamon and Palmon, gathered in the kitchen to discuss the turnout of what could've been one disastrous scene. TK couldn't relish the meat of the behavior patterns that Mimi slumped. "I could be asking about what you were thinking," TK galled. "But with the fact that you were dream-landing on your feet..." Mimi looked like someone who shamed her family. Like a bad snap in an American football game, Mimi's words fumbled in her head, as well as her heart.

"I'm just surprised that you had to wait four years to understand the velocity of such behavior," Palmon awed. Not that TK needed a bad reminder, that was just poorly spoken.

"To say the least. I still wanna know why you have such feelings for me? I got hints from Joe about it, but I want to hear your account." Mimi wanted no part of speaking. She was still in quivered disbelief. Waking up in this boy's bed, mounted like a jockey to his racing steed, holding on for dear life, lunging in to kiss...some things never settled with her.

"I..." she stuttered, quite fearful of retribution. "I can't say!" Her worries bundled. She was afraid of something. Her shaky words heard, TK had to allow himself to hear her out.

"Mimi." Her name was called. She swung her head over to the...when did TK ease up? He looked calmer than during the incident. "Whatever you say, I won't get mad about it. You've got my word." Mimi knew TK was truthful, but even that didn't thaw her cold fear. What more did Mimi need to convince herself with TK?

"I don't wanna get in between you and Kari." Didn't TK advise you that any relationship between him and Kari was that they were just friends?

"This has nothing to do with Kari. It's you who's the subject." Mimi still resisted. TK had to think of something that could break her defense. "Let me try a more subsequent angle. You're not acting according to your crest, unlike Kari with her Light and me with Hope. Why aren't you being sincere, like your Crest of Sincerity?" You could tell by his tone, frustration levels were exceeding. He was about to get a relieving laugh.

"So, that's what it's about," Gatomon meowed. The members heard and spun heads to the sound. "And I thought Patamon wet your bed. So, what's the case?" Someone inform her. The not-so-suspected suspect, to her account, got to her, ready to allow the info of Mimi's somnambulism.

"Mimi sleepwalked onto TK, and it appeared to accelerate past a simple heartwarming bond in bed," Patamon explained. Heartwarming bond in bed? Clever, Patamon...clever. It may have been the middle of the night, but Gatomon became very alert.

"Are you..." Patamon replied quickly with a nod before Gatomon could finish her question."Oh boy!" Mimi tried and tried to hold back whatever feelings she had for her younger friend. She cringed, bit her lip, anything to seal any secrets from emitting. She couldn't grasp. She dove onto TK, tears flowing like waterfalls, into his lap, catching TK in a surprise. Crying? Was that suppose to help your case?

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I loved you since I met you at the camp. I fell for you in the digital world. I...I just couldn't bring myself to say it!" Just like Joe said. TK focused on comforting the scared teen. "I don't wanna be labeled as a pedophile." P-p-pedophile? Talk about outrageous. She thought people would call her a pedophile, but TK didn't think it was such a big deal.

"No one's gonna label you a pedophile," he promised. Mimi continued to wail away her emotions, tears staining the lap of the blond. TK petted the bed-risen static hair, causing Mimi to peer up, eyes salty soaked from the ever-flowing tears.

"TK... I understand if you say no, but can I love you...full-heartedly?" It was, as if, TK anticipated this notion. He didn't hesitate.

"You can. I won't resist." Mimi leaned forward, pressing her lips up on his mouth. A moment of bliss polished the rough terrain that they traveled and nearly wrecked on. The Digimon watched, astounded with the reaction of both members of love...all while Kari was sound asleep. All that yelling, roughhousing, and she slept right through it. For minutes, Neither TK or Mimi dared remove their lips. They broke, still smiling for knowing who they could turn to. The morning rose, meaning that with Kari and Gatomon by him and Patamon, TK was about to go home, to Japan. Still, he was satisfied with what had gone down. The truth of his first kiss revealed, Zen calmed his mind. Kari was up and about, much like someone who enjoys seeing the sunrise.

"What a morning!" she stretched. "Well, our brief stay is coming to an end." She seemed excited to get back home, back to school, back to be a Digidestined. Gatomon, now waking from Kari's upbeat noise, wasn't so much looking forward to heading back...that or the fiasco from last night kept her from falling back to sleep. Listening to the tiring groans from her Digimon, Kari eyeballed Gatomon, thinking something happened while she was sawing logs. "Find any rats, last night?" Gatomon gave Kari a rather harsh, not-in-the-mood glare.

"Do you want me to show you what happened?" she grumbled. Kari rose a curious eyebrow, trying to make sense of her statement. She walked out of her room and peered inside Mimi's room. She hoped to see Mimi, wishing her good luck. Instead, Palmon and Patamon were in her room, snoozing away the day.

"9:00 in the morning, and they're sleeping like it's still nighttime but...where's Mimi? TK's room?" Kari had no idea about the events that played out overnight. She got to the other bedroom, which was cracked ajar. Kari looked inside. There they were, snuggled like a young couple on a honeymoon. Mimi and TK were asleep, together and so close to each other, you would need a crowbar to get in between them. Was Kari jealous that Mimi had her best friend in the same bed? 'Way to go, Mimi. You go, girl.' Guess not. Those two were as comfortable as a baby with his/her mother. Kari closed the door, allowing them peace. "I'll let them sleep for now. We won't be in the air until 4:00 in the afternoon." She walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Later that morning, TK and Mimi awoke and entered the kitchen, eying Kari alone, drinking tea. Kari watched the entryway, happy to see that they have come to terms in the relationship. "Morning, lovebirds. Tea?" TK and Mimi noticed that she wasn't throwing a fit for choosing each other. Even though TK said that the friendship between him and Kari wasn't a problem, he was even surprised that Kari showed no such hostility toward what stood in front of her eyes.

"When I said that our friendship wasn't a factor, I didn't except that you would take it in this much stride," he sighed. Kari seemed a little stunned that he expected her to somehow get involved with the pairing.

"Was I suppose to retaliate? You're the one who kept saying that our friendship wasn't an issue." Yes, he did. Acting the guilty party, TK couldn't hide the truth. "By the way, did anything happen that I should worry about?" Dare she'd ask. Mimi chuckled at what might have been one heck of a scene.

"Let's just say that the past had caught up to me...or us," she smirked in hindsight. "If my body did go forward...I doubt Mom and Dad would approve of developments." Good way to put it.

"Maybe in a few years, we can discuss that amongst each other," TK suggested. Kari's eyes shot so wide open, it looked like they would coat her head. Could they be talking about..? No, not that. They said in a few years. "So, our flight doesn't leave for a few more hours. What can we do to pass the time?" Well, there was shopping, picnicking, strolls through Central Park...however, beeps from Kari's D-terminal prompted her to retrieve the device. She opened it up, reading a message...from Yolei.

"EMERGENCY!!! DAEMON RUNNING AMOK IN DIGIWORLD! REINFORCEMENTS NEEDED!"

Daemon? Looked like the decision was made, though not by those in New York. "Duty calls," Kari notified. The group exited from the kitchen and into a room with a computer hooked to a big screen monitor. Mimi was quick work, activating the screen with the digital world overview. There was a green bar, saying "OPEN." They could cross into that world now?

"The port's open," Mimi said. "Let's go and put Daemon back down." TK, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon and Palmon were ready. For TK, he was ready to watch Mimi's back. For hope, for sincerity, for light, the three were geared to take care of the threat. "Honey, if you don't mind?" TK nodded, even accepting being called honey.

"You got it," he grinned. "Digiport Open!" The screen flashed white, and before long, all six vanished. Were they in the computer? In the digital world? One thing is for sure: TK had Mimi by her side. She may have sleepwalked into TK's sheets, but TK allowed her, wide awake, into his life.

* * *

THE END


End file.
